foldabotsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aqua Jet
Click here to message me! Hi! Hi Aqua Jet -- we are excited to have Foldabots Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Ok... Foldabots seem like Transformers. I haven't watched Transformers. :P --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 13:51, 20 December 2008 (UTC) I know that but I haven't watched Transformers the Movie. :P I have not even watched anything Transformers. --Sk8rbluscat TALK TO ME!! 13:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the tips, i got a question about colored text. How do you do green and blue colored text? or should i leave that to you? Thanks 4mik 16:00, 26 December 2008 (UTC)Mik Butandrome and Kapre Well, I don't have Kapre but I have the issue of Butandrone! the only problem is its profile is torn up for some reason -_- plus i can't buy the issue of k-zone with kapre cuz i don't live in the Philippines. used to. So sorry if i dont put if all the info on Butandrone! 4mik 15:16, 27 December 2008 (UTC)Mik Butandrone Okay well, thanks for helping me make a signature, but before i tell u the signature i have a question or two. If the foldabot profile doesn't show much if his abilities, do we just leave it out? And second what's a sysop? a rank? The signature i want is probably... MikI KNOW UR OUT THERE! I CAN HEAR U BREATHING! or somethin like tht 4mik 15:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC)Mik Pictures Happy New Year Aqua Jet! I have a question about the pictures, it only says something like ' and it will not show, whats the problem with tht 4mik 17:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC)Mik foldabots forum please add this official forum : www.foldabots.forumotion.com on the foldabots wikia. i'am the administrator. it's open now, but still underconstruction. you can check it if you want. and if you're going to create an account there, i'll add you as moderator. email me at foldabots.forum@yahoo.com (foldabotsdotforumatyahoodotcom) thank you, and nice wikia. -shiho (creator of adarna lol) thanks hi aqua jet! thanks for making this very comprehensive. i just visited it today. this will help kids keep track of old FB's and the upcoming ones! -jomike tejido Foldabots Dark Ages Hello and long time no chat, here is a site for instructions for the dark ages as well as the card and picture for Dark Ages Characters http://foldabotsdarkages.multiply.com/ hope ya don't mind me doing a few articles on the foldabots dark ages -Mik Messed Up Articles Hello Aqua, long time no chat. Someone has messed up many articles, mainly the gubabots. I don't have all their profiles, but I need your help. I can do Kalaw, Tamarax, Gubatron, and Kuwago, but I need your help to fix the rest. I can do Foldabots Book Two but just not pictures of it. Morpholight 01:50, December 6, 2009 (UTC)Morpholight Promotion Thanks for offering a promotion, the only problem is, i won't be able to go on as much. I would love a promotion though. Thanks! Morpholight Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:27, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Zireblade 12:51, September 11, 2011 (UTC)Zireblade can you make me an admin? Hey you have a patterns of bangis 06:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Are you still active?